The present invention relates to a dome radiator speaker having a domed diaphragm, and more particularly to a mounting structure thereof.
A loudspeaker provided in an audio system is an electroacoustic device that converts electric signals (electrical energy) into acoustic signals (sound energy). Electrodynamic loudspeakers are widely used today.
One of the electrodynamic speakers is a dome radiator speaker, the working principle of which is the same as a cone loudspeaker, employing a voice coil and diaphragm arrangement. Whereas a voice coil of the cone loudspeaker is provided at the apex of a conical diaphragm, the voice coil of the dome loudspeaker is arranged around a dome shaped diaphragm to vibrate it. Since the diameters of the diaphragm and the coil are substantially the same in the dome loudspeaker, it is difficult to manufacture a loudspeaker with a large diaphragm. Hence the dome loudspeaker is used generally for reproducing sounds at middle and high frequencies.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional dome radiator speaker has a yoke 2 having a pole 1 and an annular magnet 3 and plate 4 which are mounted on the yoke 2. A domed diaphragm 5 is integrated with an outer peripheral damper 8 and an annular voice coil housing 6 between the diaphragm 5 and the damper 8. The voice coil housing 6 has a U-shaped section for housing a voice coil 9. The damper 8 is supported by an annular packing 7 so as to position the diaphragm 5 above the pole 1 and the voice coil housing 6 to surround the lower periphery of the diaphragm 5. A lead 10 is connected to the voice coil 9 for feeding audio current.
The fact that the diaphragm 5 and the voice coil housing 6 are integrally formed enables the vibration of the voice coil 9 to be transferred to the diaphragm 5 without a loss. Since the housing 6 is formed between the diaphragm 5 and the damper 8, a warp due to the shape of the housing 6 does not occur. In addition, the integral structure of the diaphragm 5 and the housing 6 and the damper 8 improves the assembling efficiency of the loudspeaker.
However, since the voice coil 9 is secured to the voice coil housing 6 through a rubber adhesive, the coil 9 may be fused by the heat of the adhesive to cause cutoff of the coil. Moreover, the coil 9 may not be accurately positioned.